


True Friends

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Just an idea of an extension in the season 1 finale episode, "The Black Hound".
Relationships: Frida & Hilda (Hilda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	True Friends

Hilda, Frida, and David are off to another adventure. Well, specifically an errand, and it involves trying to remove the unofficial badge from Hilda's Sparrow Scouts uniform. As much as she wanted to have it, no such badge is listed in the Sparrow Scouts database and that it shouldn't be seen during a meeting, especially when there's gonna be an inspection among members.

Their various methods to get the badge off the uniform backfired in spectacular ways such as the Lindworm nearly setting it on fire in a serious manner. No damage is done to the clothing, but still her fires could have burned Hilda if they weren't put out immediately. Another method involves Twig snagging the badge with his antler, but it also backfired when Hilda is being thrown to a Vittra tunnel by accident.

Eventually, they succeeded in getting the badge off her uniform by carefully cutting the threads without damaging the cloth itself. It took them the whole afternoon to accomplish the task. With a job well done, it's time for the trio to head back to their respective houses. As David went home, Frida does the same. Before she goes inside, she felt the urge she wanted to talk to Hilda about something that she had been holding back ever since they rekindled their friendship on that night before.

"Wait, Hilda," Frida called out to her blue-haired friend.

"Yes, Frida, what is it?" Hilda stopped walking to take notice of her.

"Yesterday, I saw my book back on my bed. You brought it back?" Frida started on what she wanted to say.

"Of course I did. I'm your friend, and this is proof," Hilda replied truthfully.

Friend.

The word started to take affect on the brunette girl as if the feeling inside her wants to be out.

"Frida?" Hilda wondered upon noticing tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, Hilda!" Frida suddenly hugs her tightly while breaking down in tears. "I'm so sorry about what I said before. I'm so sorry for saying I wished you never moved here. If only I accepted your words about not needing the book or the ghost..."

"It's okay, Frida. It's okay," Hilda returns the hug to give her the comfort she needs.

"How is everything gonna be okay after what I said to you?"

"Because I said so. I know you didn't mean what you said."

"But I hurt you with what I said."

"Well, I got over it."

After a few seconds, the two girls let go of the hug.

"You really are an optimist, aren't you?" Frida wiped off her tears from her eyes. That feeling she felt inside is no more now that she released it all.

"It's one of the perks of being an adventurer," Hilda replied smiling.

"Thank you, Hilda, for still wanting to be my friend."

"What are true friends for, Frida?"

Feeling better, Frida is relief that everything is going to be okay between them. As she goes back home, she is confident that whatever problem she'll face in the future, Hilda and David will help her in any way. This is what true friends are for.

**Author's Note:**

> I can understand wordless apologies in fiction like the one in "The Black Hound", but the third chapter of Great Raven Parade's story, A Home for Tontu inspired me to make this story myself. Can you imagine Frida breaking down like that if she were to apologize to Hilda for their fight in "The Ghost"? You could wonder that yourself.


End file.
